bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Frasier Nassau
Frasier Nassau is a memeber of Xcution, and functions as a repair man for the group. He is a part time engineer at SAAB Japan. Personality Frasier is a fairly quiet but mirthful man; he's comfortable smiling laughing, and offering the occasional comment while his friends of colleagues lead the conversation. That’s not say that that he is a push over, should his mood turn sour the man will quickly become vitriolic and let EVERYONE know that he is displeased. But as stated before his a mirthful person most of the time and he's quite even tempered, he speaks deeply but softly in a manner that's almost rhythmic and slightly sooth. While he is not of imposing stature he could be described as a bear, peaceful and sedentary until provoked. His sense a humor is admittedly a bit twisted, but he keeps it in check around stranger and formal company, only his family and very close friends have ever heard him tell off colored jokes. Apperance He’s fairly tall, at six foot even. Something that impressive in Japan but quite common place in his native Sweden. His hair is a darker shade of blond, and wheat like in tone, his eyes a are a deep honey brown that seem to smile so easily when he laughs. He face is slightly broad by European standards, and his chin it pointed. While he shave regularly and keeps a smooth face, he’s a fairly hairy fellow, and his knuckles and arms have a dusting of hair that makes him seem slightly Neanderthal like when compared to Japanese natives. He often wears darker neutral colors, and prefers subtle visual texture to loud vibrant patterns. He is most often seen with a black pea coat. Biography Frasier’s life is a fairly mundane story. First child of Swedish parents, who conceived and birthed him in Sweden. His powers originated from a "car crash" that his mother survived, with only a few scars. His childhood was fairly uneventful; his grandfather was a watch maker, and his father an aeronautical engineer for SAAB. Both of them studious men with passion for there crafts. While he had every similar interest and personalities, he attempted to make is own way with little success. During his youth he was a fake hooligan, dressing thuggishly and listening to overly load music. All without missing school work or getting in any actual trouble beyond the occasionally broken curfew. The ironic twist was that once he left to university and was granted freedom of expression, he abandon the hooligan persona and began to work towards a degree in mechanical engineering. Graduating with a masters of engineering at age 26 and a minor in anthropology, he quickly got a job at SAAB automotive, as an assistant to Automotive designer Jason Castoria. And while to work was fulfilling it was difficult getting into the mind of a designer. So at his boss’s recommendation he requested leave to go back to school to learn automotive design so as to help bridge the gap between form and function. He eventually choose Japan as his school of choice, under the guise that he wanted to learn automotive design from a different perspective so as to give more flexibility to his training. Though honestly, he just wanted to visit and live in Japan, it seemed cool to him. Currently he is a university student once again. Manipulations ADEPT MANIPULATIONS *Ignition Point: By running bringer energy through an object Frasier is capable of bringing it to its ignition point, causing it to catch fire and burn. 1 turn cool down *Bond Break: By surging bring energy through a none sentient objects matter (nor Zanpaktuos, fullbrings, or any of the sort just to be safe), Frasier can break molecular bonds, cuasing the object to crumble. 1 turn cool down *THIRD, UNDER DEVELOPMENT NORMAL MANIPULATIONS *Finger Guns: Frasier concentrates bringer energy between his thumb and middle finger to increase the force of his snap which creates a cavitation effect (like a pistol shrimp's claw) which collapses on itself sending out a shockwave in the direction his index finger points after the snap (he holds his hand like a gun). 1 turn cooldown *Mitochondrial Boost: Frasier use Bringer energy to revitalize mitochondria, allowing him to speed up the rate at which cells regenerate. 1 turn cooldown BASIC MANIPULATIONS *Searing Sweep: Frasier utilizes, Briner energy to manipulate the soul of a pre existing flames to burst forth in sweeping arcs.Lvl.15 UTILITIES *Twisted attraction: Using bringer energy Fraiser creates a spining monopole which emits a spirtonphilic force, warping the paths of spiritual technqiues. Lvl.40 * Repulsice Turbulence: By creating a shell of bring enery around himself, and sping it rapidly to manipulate the souls of air molecules. Frasier is able to creating a shearing feild, the is able to deflect or atleast weaken projectiles. Lvl.40 Fighting Style Frasier, while is good physical shape is a mid to long range combatant, and a somewhat reclusive on at that. He much rather prefers nondirect methods of offense, preferring curved arching trajectories to strait bullet like paths. As such he does best when in areas with cover and in a group or pair where he can take to focus off of himself and be a little more relaxed. Fullbring Frasiers Fullbring is called the called "Halbach Array", and is born from a cylindrical Neodymium magnet braclet. when actived Halbach array sublimates and is absorbed into Frasier. Causing him to be able to Sense, generate, and manipulate magnetic waves. -MAGNETAR TYPE: Utility/Tactical COST: Minor RANGE: Any DESCRIPTION: This is essentially the core ability of Halback Array. It allows Frasier to create magnetars, that create magnetic fields strong enough to rendering chemistry above the sub atomic level impossible. Converting matter into streams of high energy plasma. The spiritually aware and spritual beings with spiritual pressure, have a resitance to this. Magnetars can not simply pass through them, rather there feild slowly grave, cuasing minor damage but great pain. -MASS DRIVE TYPE: Offensive/utility COST: mid level RANGE: Any range DESCRIPTION: This is the ability to bend magnetic waves to have them essentially function as mass drivers. Accelerating charged magnetic and ferrous, objects and partials to sonic speeds. This is achieved by orienting magnetars into a cylindrical array. -INDUCTION TYPE: Utility COST: Minor RANGE: Mid ranged, put can orginate from the magintars. DESCRIPTION: By concentrating and alternating magnetic fields, Frasier is able to create zones of induction. Heating up charged, ferrous, and magnetic partials, slowly but eventually reaching smelting temperatures. Weaknesses Frasier abilites all create powerful electro magnetis interference, as such he can de dected by a simple radio be judging the level of static heard. This also means that radio communication if very difficult with him, as he prduces alot of static. Hes is also not a physicaly inclined, and has very poor melee skills, meaning that he can easily be taken out if deprived of his fullbringer, or if sneaked up upon. For obvious reasons Frasier ability to manipulate Special "metalic objects" (Zanpkatuo, Fullbrings both actived and passive) are quite limited, and short ranged. to the point that he can only effictivly use it to block slower strikes. Most importantly Is magnetars CAN NOT convert sentient beings into plasma, as there soul provides some sort of protection, preventing them from being "converted" Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution Category:Inactive